With the advent of portable electronic systems for personal and business use, rechargeable batteries have seen an increased and widespread use. One problem that has risen with respect to rechargeable batteries has been the length of time that a battery can be used after it has been charged. Although manufacturers rate a battery for a given portable computer or battery operated device as to the number of hours that it will operate, the actual operating time is a function of a number of parameters. For example, personal computers provide a variable load which is a function of the peripheral devices that are activated, such as the screen, the hard disk, etc., such that the operating life of the battery will vary as a function of how often these peripheral devices are used. Power consumption by the peripherals has conventionally been reduced by utilizing increasingly sophisticated power management tools to minimize the amount of power that is drained from the battery, thus extending the operating time of the battery for a given charge. Another problem encountered with rechargeable batteries is partial charging. The manufacturers specifications are directed toward a relatively new battery with a "full" charge. If, for some reason, the battery does not have a full charge, the user has no knowledge of how much operating time he has on a particular battery. Since rechargeable batteries typically have a relatively flat voltage over their charge life, very little warning is typically available as to when the battery is nearing its end of discharge. Further, the condition of a battery, i.e., its age, etc., also effects the amount of charge that can be stored in a given battery. This could result in a fully charged battery driving the battery operated device for a shorter period of time than expected.
Battery-pack systems have been developed to provide information regarding the condition of the battery, the state Of charge of the battery, etc., with these devices integrated into the battery-pack itself. Such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,836, issued to Lemelson on Sep. 15, 1981. These battery-pack systems have been utilized with the battery to both condition the battery and provide some information as to the amount of charge that is in the battery, i.e., a measure of its capacity. These conditioning systems typically monitor and control the charging operation to determine when the voltage has reached a state that represents a full; charge. Periodically, the battery is completely discharged for conditioning purposes. The capacity is learned by measuring the charge supplied to the battery from a condition where the battery is at its end of discharge voltage, and is charged to a full voltage. This charge monitoring circuitry is typically a device that measures current through a known resistive value and calculates charge therefrom.
One disadvantage to the present battery-pack systems is that in order to make some determination as to capacity, it is necessary for the charging operation to be an integral part of the capacity determining operation. However, systems having a totally self-contained charging unit that is separated from the battery have no way of storing capacity information with the battery after it is disconnected. As such, such systems do not provide battery capacity information.
Another disadvantage to battery pack systems is the use thereof with high current devices such as power tools. When a power tool is run under full load, charge removed from the battery increases to a very high level such that the voltage on the battery drops due to the voltage drop across the internal resistance of the battery. Since this voltage is utilized to determine various characteristics of the battery, determining the charge state thereof, etc., a high current condition can result in error. Further, a high current mode is typically followed by a zero current mode, wherein the battery again returns to its full voltage, even though the overall condition of the battery has deteriorated. Present systems do not account for a situation wherein current goes from a normal load level to a high load level.